When It Rains
by Haina
Summary: E+T. After days of crying for him. Tomoyo finally found the strength to let go...


****

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS nor any of these character. This is merely a piece of fan work, all rightful copyright goes to their respected authors.

****

When It Rains

Hally Dang

__

Everything I tired to forget. Everything you gave me. Emerges every time when it rains.

She hates rain.

Yet she is caught in a huge downpour without an umbrella. It was cold September rain. Bitter and piercing. She pulled her beige overcoat tighter to shield herself from the fierce breeze. She's so delicate to the wind. Her magenta hair was wet and stuck to her skin. 

The milky sky loomed above her, letting down all its fury with the rain. It pelted down hard on the city, the buildings and streets. The water splashed everywhere, creating a ghostly illusion of shadows and dancing raindrops. 

"I hate rain." She muttered simply under her breath. 

The past few months had been completely awful, ever since he left, her life was falling apart. Her boss was furious with her fashion designs. Sakura is deciding to move to Hong Kong with Syoaran now her fiancée. Her mother was in the hospital for thermos therapy. The list goes on and on. Everything was going wrong and now…

She just doesn't know what to do anymore. 

Her world is shattering into pieces and all she can do is watch it crumble.

She stopped suddenly when realizing that the stop signal was flashing. She pushed back a strand of hair from her eyes.

A red car speeded by.

Cold, dirty street water was splashed onto her.

"Urgh!" She exclaimed in surprise.

It took all she's worth to keep back the tears welling up in her eyes. She brushed at her muddy overcoat trying to clean it off.

When it rains. It pours.

She couldn't wait to get home and bury all her troubles in a nice and steamy bath with a bowl of ice cream.

She was shivering and pale by the time she arrived at her apartment complex. Digging her pockets for the key, she finally managed to open the door.

"Hello stranger." The voice was deep, clear and unbearably familiar.

"Eriol." She stated, her voice suddenly gone hoarse.

"Tomoyo." He said in return. He stood up from the leather sofa to face her.

Her amethyst eyes studied him. His black overcoat and business suit looked so formal on him. 

"How on earth did you get into my apartment?" She asked, there was coldness in her words.

He only smiled. 

She felt her knees go weak. He still had that spell over her. But this time, she is not that ignorant anymore. She's not going to fall for him again.

He chuckled. "No hug?" he pouted. "Aren't you happy to see me?" 

He was mocking her. "Get out." She stated plainly, holding the door open. "I don't want to see you."

"I'll take that as a no." He mimicked a hurt expression. 

She did not find it amusing. "Get out." She repeated. "I can call the police for a break in."

He forced an exasperated sigh. "Fine." He headed for the open door and stopped in front of her. 

The familiar scent of his cologne overwhelmed her. She forced herself to stay still and not collapse into his arms.

"I'm sorry." He whispered to her.

They were incredibly close. She felt his warm breath on her wet cheeks. He slipped a hand under her chin and lifted her face to him. His deep eyes studied her. She found herself bewitched by their intense gaze. Her brilliant violet eyes turned glassy. A single tear escaped.

He wiped it away. 

"You know," his voice was soft and gentle. "You don't have to be so brave all the time."

She backed away. It took of her strength to walk away from him. It felt like she was letting go of everything she knew.

She shook her head, her eyes were pleading to him. "But I need to." She replied. She took another step back.

He nodded, understanding.

And left. 

__

Every time it rains.

****

Author Notes: Well… I can't say I like this piece, but I can't say I don't like it either. Does it even make sense? It kind of makes you wondering about what happened between them before this. Hm… maybe someday when I feel up to it I'll write a sequel to this. But for now you'll just have to bare with this one shot. 


End file.
